A miniature camera could be manufactured to be very small and light weight such that the camera could be embedded within a small contraption such as a person's glasses, pen, accessories, or inside of the person's clothing, suitcases, and so forth. An extremely miniaturized camera would likely be very small so that it would likely provide a very limited interface or no interface at all for receiving user controls. For example, this kind of camera might only have a power button such that the camera would need to rely on a remote access method to receive controls from a user.
A miniature camera could be paired with a modern mobile electronic device such as a smart phone, tablet, laptop, and smart watch since a mobile electronic device is also lightweight and portable and could be designed with the necessary sophistication to control a miniature camera through a wireless interface. However, using an electronic device to control a miniature camera would not be without problems. One design consideration could be related to the network interface used to facilitate communications between a mobile electronic device and a camera. Currently, the network interface available for a mobile device and a camera could be limited and may preclude other uses. Also, the communication between a mobile electronic device and a camera itself may consume a lot of energy. Moreover, the remote access method among multiple devices would need to be addressed in order for a miniature camera to be controllable by multiple mobile electronic devices.
In view of the aforementioned design concerns, various remote access methods and apparatuses using these methods could be implemented to address these concerns.